custom_storiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Dinotopia's New Arrival
"It's okay, Spazz, Ellen's friendly, unlike me." -Stinktooth, telling Spazz that Ellen's nice Dinotopia's New Arrival ('''or '''The New Tyrannosaurus '''when it aired on DVD) is the first episode of the 1st season. In this episode, Stinktooth finds a female Tyrannosaurus Rex, while 26 and her friends searches for him. It was released in the USA on August 1, 2005, and Canada on August 4, 2005. Plot In a flashback from '''Dinotopia: Quest For The Ruby Sunstone, Kex, Mara, 26 and Spazz saved all the dinosaur eggs. And both Kex and Mara were happy with their new dinosaur hatchlings. One day, 26, Kex Bradley, Mara, & Spazz to stay with him. During the night, a female voice scream is heard, which made Stinktooth woke up. He comes to check what it was. He then hears a female voice telling him if he promises not to yell. Stinktooth promises, and the creature comes out. To his surprise, it was actually a Tyrannosaurus Rex exactly like him, but with a lighter shade of blue, with eyelashes, red fingernails and toenails, and a wide stomach. She said her name is Ellen, and said that she came from Great Britain. Stinktooth offers Ellen to stay with her at Blustery Bluffs Canyon, but Ellen suggested that they should stay till morning. The next morning, Mara is the first one to wake up and to her shock, Stinktooth wasn't there. Mara woke up her friends to search for him. Eventually, Stinktooth arrived in the same direction that he went with Ellen. But on the kids' searching, Spazz fell into some quicksand and was stuck. Mara, Kex and 26 managed to pulled him out with a large stick, and they kept on walking. Back at Blustery Bluffs Canyon, 26 an her friends returned to see that Stinktooth is there with Ellen. She said to the kids, and they all said hello to Ellen. Everyone except Spazz, who was a little scared. But he soon knows that Ellen is nice. At the end, the mayor has pronouced Ellen to stay at Dinotopia for life, as a "newcomer". Characters * Kex Bradley * 26 * Mara * John * Albagon * The Mayor of Dinotopia * Spazz * Stinktooth * Ellen * Shanise (cameo) * Skybax (cameo) * Skybax Riders (cameo) Species * Ankylosaurus * Apatosaurus * Brontosaurus * Chasmosaurus * Corythosaurus * Dilophosaurus * Dilpodocus * Dryosaurus * Hadrosaurus * Human * Lambeosaurus * Oviraptor * Pachycephalosaurus * Parasaurolophus * Protoceratops * Pteranodon * Pterodactyl * Quetzalcoatlus * Stegosaurus * Triceratops * Troodon * Tyrannosaurus Rex Locations * Beach * John's Hatchery * Waterfall City * Hall of Reason * Blustery Bluffs Canyon Trivia *This episode marks a few several things: **This is the first episode that a new character arrives on Dinotopia. **This is the first time that Rhoga and Thudd are absent till after 2 more episodes. *During the making of the episode, director Davis Doi named the T-Rex Trey, but for one unknown reason, she was renamed to Ellen. *Shanise makes her first TV appearance, despite not a speaking role, but will make her first speaking role in the next episode. *Stock footages from 'Dinotopia: Quest For The Ruby Sunstone '''is used. *When the episode aired on TV, it was named as "Dinotopia's New Arrival". When it was released on DVD, the front cover is named as "The New Tyrannosaurus". *This episode was marked one of the best episodes. Transcript ''Dinotopia's New Arrival/transcript In Other Languages Gallery PicsArt_08-10-02.06.10.jpg|Blustery Bluffs Canyon Screenshot_20190810-142656.png|Scene Footage Screenshot_20190810-143458.png|Scene Footage Screenshot 20190808-212802.png|Scene Footage Screenshot 20190808-212827.png|Scene Footage